


MIRACLE SUPPORTER

by OuMiyuki



Category: Love Live! School Idol Project, Love Live! Sunshine!!, 声優 | Seiyuu RPF
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Inspired by Real Events, Romance, anshk, anshuka
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-28
Updated: 2020-08-28
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:08:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26158558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OuMiyuki/pseuds/OuMiyuki
Summary: Anju struggles with Miracle Wave dance parts – namely the backflip and just as she was feeling like everything is impossible and she just isn’t good enough – her No.1 Supporter appears.
Relationships: Inami Anju/Saitou Shuka, Takami Chika/Watanabe You
Comments: 8
Kudos: 30





	MIRACLE SUPPORTER

**Author's Note:**

> **May you enjoy~**

_“Miracle Wave.”_

_“Third Live.”_

_“Miracle Wave.”_

_“Third Live.”_

_“I have to do this.”_

_“I need to make this work.”_

These were thoughts that weighed heavily on Inami Anju, Leader of Aqours’ mind ever since 3rd Live was announced. She knew her responsibility was even bigger than all the other lives they have practiced and performed.

And so she dedicated countless more hours to training. She never felt like she was talented enough after all. She kept messing up simple dance moves and now she was in charge of a backflip that Chika pulled off.

She did not want to let Chika, the fans, her members, the staff, or anyone down.

* * *

“Ugh!” Anju lets out a groan as she fails another flip. She wanted to splay on the ground and be frustrated. But she holds it back as she gets up, gives her instructor a determined smile as they gave her advice on how to improve and what she’s doing well.

After more tries, they call it a day.

* * *

There were joint practices for the other songs so Anju could mingle with the other girls of Aqours, feeling slightly better from their smiles and shenanigans.

But it doesn’t last as she bids them goodbye, turning down dinner plans as she wanted to practice more.

“You sure? It’s good to eat more to have energy, Anchan.” Ainya points out.

Anju shakes her head with a smile plastered on. “I’m fine!”

And the rest wishes her good luck, Shuka’s glance lingering a bit longer before Anju went to the training room specifically for her flips.

* * *

[Shuka POV]

* * *

Shuka was busy. Her schedule rather packed with photoshoots and radio segments, and Aqours training. But that didn’t stop the energetic girl to stay full smiles and hurry over after her work to the dome where she can find Anju training.

_Anju…_

Shuka checks the time and jogs towards the dome, showing her entry pass and heads in.

She could hear Anju’s voice and grunts as she neared the stage, she approached quietly to not disrupt Anju’s flow but the flip didn’t go through again.

_You’re such a hard worker…_

Shuka notices the deep frown and furrowed eyebrows and decides to step in then – her girlfriend needed a break. And Anju was certainly one to not realize that herself.

“Hello, everyone!” Shuka greets with a big smile, bowing to the adults before she catches Anju’s eyes, communicating without words.

_“Hey, Anju~ It’s time for a break.”_

_“Shuka…It’s good to see you.”_

On the outside, Shuka simply was a ball of sunshine and smiles as she made her way over in her work attire so she was a bit out of place on the stage as the rest were in sweat pants and t-shirts. “Thank you for your hard work.”

Anju bowed to her instructor. “Thank you for your hard work.”

“We’ll call it a day then. Make sure to stay hydrated and rest those muscles!” The instructor left.

_I didn’t say anything but I’m glad I’ve got Anju to myself now._

“You sure like the dome.” Anju wipes her sweat with a towel, noting that Shuka comes by often.

Shuka pursed her lips as she watched. “It is a rather nice dome.”

Anju chuckles. “What’s that mean!”

Shuka chuckles too. “I’m here for you.”

Anju swipes the towel in Shuka’s direction, turning her head away. Shuka grins at the signs of embarrassment.

_Anjuuuu, I want to hug you and tell you how great you are. But I guess I shouldn’t since the staffs are still around._

“I brought some snacks. Let’s eat them together!” Shuka pats her bag and Anju grins.

“I’ll be right back!” And the Leader of Aqours hurries to change out of her sweaty training attire.

Shuka is always glad to make sure Anju is back to smiling and eating well whenever she’s free to drop by but sometimes wondered if it was enough considering how hard a time the backflip is giving Anju.

* * *

On other nights together, Shuka squeezes Anju’s hand on the way home from dinner and when Anju looks over, she asks, “Is everything okay?”

_You’ve been spacing out…_

“Yeah…I’m just going to do my best.” Anju gives a small smile.

“You know we’re all here for you.” Shuka returns the squished up smile.

Anju’s body vibrates in laughter from the funny face. “I know, I know…”

_Should I continue giving Anju space to not feel overly stressed out..?_

Shuka watches Anju; the way Anju’s shoulders weren’t 100% relaxed, the way those eyes looked far out, the way Anju tries to be jolly.

_I’ll give her a little more time… My schedule is packed for another week straight too, ughh. I just want to be with Anju more…_

* * *

Anju was starting to lose faith in herself.

It’s been so many training and she still couldn’t get perfect landings.

_“Why.”_ Her mind screamed.

It’s been months of hard work and tries and help from all her friends and instructors but she still can’t find the way to backflipping perfectly.

_“Why!”_ Her mind screamed louder.

After countless failures among the flukes which she managed to flip. Anju finds herself hating her incompetency.

_“WHY!?”_

Anju falls and she grits her teeth, she feels her eyes sting.

She told everyone she was fine. She told everyone everything is going fine. She told herself it was going to be fine. She was nowhere fine.

Anju lowered her head, not wanting to show too much weakness. She had to be strong. “I…I’ll take a short break and be back.”

The dance instructor nods. “Take fifteen.”

Anju quickly hurried to the backstage room.

She felt horrible. She felt her vision blurring and sniffles. Rubbed roughly at her eyes and clenched her fists.

“It’s hopeles-”

“An~ju.” Shuka appears like a beacon of light on the worst stormy night at sea.

Anju looks up, swiped at her eyes again to hide those tears.

_You can’t hide it from me, Anju._

Shuka smiled at Anju; she knows the taller girl loved it when she does.

“S-Shuka..! What are you doing here?” Anju was surprised to see Shuka. She was sure Shuka had another radio recording or photoshoot today.

_Heh, surprise Anju success._

Shuka gives Anju a bigger smile, hoping that helps dispel at least some of Anju’s negative thoughts. “I skipped it.”

“You what??”

Shuka laughs and squats right in front of Anju. “It was cancelled. So the first thing that came to mind was coming over to watch you practice…maybe practice together…and hang out with you…”

_And make sure you are okay. Make sure you don’t think you’re any lesser than amazing._

Shuka lowers her head slightly, eyes never leaving Anju as she observed her girlfriend’s eyes widening. Shuka is glad Anju was looking at her and not into the abyss of negativity.

“Hey…” Shuka hops to the side and bumps Anju’s shoulder with hers.

“Shuka…” Anju quietly protests at the sudden movement and physical contact.

Shuka takes Anju’s hand in hers and gives it a squeeze, a much-needed squeeze, and then she intertwines their fingers, rubbing slow circles with her thumb into Anju’s hand.

_I’m right here with you, An._

“Shuka…” Anju breathes out quietly again. “I…I can’t-” Anju’s voice cracks. “I don’t think I can do this… I don’t want to fail everyone. But…”

Shuka gives Anju’s hand a firmer squeeze.

“But…I…I have to…I want to… Chika did it. And I…”

Shuka hums quietly. “You can do it, Anju.”

“H-How are you so sure..? All I do is keep messing up…” Anju pressed her face into Shuka’s shoulder.

_Cry your heart out, please._

“You’re not messing up. You’re improving. I can tell cause I’ve been watching you.” Shuka puts her hand on Anju’s head, patting Anju’s damp from sweat hair.

Anju’s tension releases ever the slightest as the tears fall.

_Anju…If it comes to this!_

“Chika failed so many times too, Anju. And you know it.”

Anju presses closer. “…You-chan was there for her…”

“I’m here for you.” Shuka rubs Anju’s back in calming motions.

“You’re busy…You should be focusing on your work… And training, and-”

“And be by my Anju’s side,” Shuka interjects.

Anju raises her head to see Shuka’s determined expression. “…”

“Do you want Shuka-sensei’s tips on flipping?” Shuka gives Anju a playful smile, small but mischievous.

Anju blinks in repetition as she looks to the floor. “Yes pleash.”

They shared a laugh and Anju squeezes Shuka’s hand. “Thank you…for being here.”

Shuka pulls Anju into a warm hug. “I’d like to be here more. And Anju. In case you still don’t get it… Or don’t believe it…” Shuka hugs Anju tighter. “I truly believe that you will be able to pull off those backflips. During the lives and practice. We all believe that.”

Anju holds onto Shuka’s shirt and Shuka rubs Anju’s back to reassure the girl.

“AiAi, Kyan, Kanako, Rikako, Arisa, Osuwa, Nya-chan…and me. We all believe in you, Anju. You’re amazing.” Shuka pulls away and rubs her thumb under Anju’s eyes to clear the tear streaks.

_Simply unbelievably amazing…_

Shuka cups Anju’s face and presses her lips to Anju’s. A long enough kiss to melt her girlfriend’s mind. Shuka smiles at Anju’s blush.

_Unbelievably cute too._

Shuka pats Anju on the head. “Every time you do the flip – whether success or not yet success – I’ll be here to support you through it. C’mon!”

Shuka gets to her feet, letting Anju put her hands in her waiting ones to pull Anju up on her feet too.

“We’ve got a backflip to flip!”

Anju smiles genuinely, a weight off her shoulders and dark clouds looming overhead gone. Shuka had that effect on her. Even in her darkest moments. “Yeah.”

* * *

After that, Shuka got into a habit of reaching over and giving head pats to Anju after each Miracle Wave practice. Anju was too adorable when she gets those head pats as she smiled proudly.

Shuka couldn’t be more proud of her girlfriend as 3rd Live was a resounding success.

**Author's Note:**

> **The struggle is real.**
> 
> **AnShuka is real.**
> 
> **Those headpats Shuka give Anju is real, if you haven’t seen them, go see it. XD**
> 
> **And aahhhhh, Anjuuuuu!! Writing this reminds me of how much love our Mikan Leader needs!! Gosh! You’re amazing, Anju!! Please don’t ever forget that!!**
> 
> **Shukaaaa, thank you for always being by Anju’s side!! TmT aahhhh!**
> 
> **Leave me a comment if you like~ >w< (Would appreciate it 101%!!) **
> 
> **And keep loving AnShuka ;D**


End file.
